sgrotafandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson, Daniel
Perhaps the second most noteable legend of the original stargate program on Earth, Daniel Jackson has had a long history with Ancient lore and artifacts, making him the preeminent expert on the subject...or so he and the rest of Earth believed. Hello and Goodbye When Ryan Stevenson first encountered the Repository of Knowledge, his transformation left him unable to speak English. Daniel, interested in his fate and the untold knowledge that his mind must now possess, made himself available to translate before Ryan broke out of confinement and fled the SGC with Sheppard. Take me with you...please. When Ryan returned to Earth on a quest to uncover one of Merlin's secrets, he sought out Daniel, asking what else had been discovered in the former Lantean's cave under Glastonbury. Daniel showed him the runes, which Ryan then activated by touch, to Daniel's shock. When the Alterra went to leave, Daniel pleaded with him to let him come along for the mission, as well as to take him back to Atlantis. Ryan agreed and, happy as a kid in a candy store, Daniel up and left the SGC, leaving little more than a note behind for SG-1. 1st new Lantean Along with Dr. Weir, Daniel was the first Human that Ryan deemed worthy for a physical upgrade that would match the level of the former occupants of Atlantis. Along with subsequent neural downloads, both he and Weir were 'promoted' to lead the creation of a new servant race, also titled Lanteans. This one, however, would be guided by the Alterra, learning from their wisdom and example, whereas the original Lanteans had been left to their own development after the plague wiped out the last remaining Alterra. As more and more Lanteans were added into the new race, Daniel was tasked with developing basic learning programs for the Lantean maturia that would be needed sooner rather than later, once the Lanteans began breeding en mass. More than that, he and Weir were having to design an entire society from the ground up, taking from the Alterra what they could, but to be honest there was only so much they could copy before they found themselves dealing with philosophy and technology beyond their understanding. Therefore it was up to them to establish the beginnings of the new Lantean race, something that neither of the two leaders took lightly. Fall of Leesat Daniel was not only present in the city at the time of the Wraith/Romulan attack, but was the highest ranking individual on planet at the time, giving him the unwanted position of command when the fighting began. With only a few minutes warning from the hyperspace sensors, Daniel contacted Atlantis and reported the situation to O'Neill, who recognized the bad situation for what it was. He immediately diverted ships to the planet, along with sending Matt Stevenson to relieve Daniel as commander, for which Jackson was grateful. Daniel evacuated the city along with the rest of the inhabitants before it was destroyed, relocating to another sanctuary city on Killika to begin his work again while the Alterra deal with the ongoing war. Category:Characters